


Quimera

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate quería creer que existía alguna posibilidad de volver a llevar una vida normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quimera

Para Kate todo tenía solución, desde las dificultades para despertarse temprano de Davis que siempre la hacían llegar tarde, hasta la razón de las constantes peleas entre Ross y Woods.

Esa mentalidad no cambió cuando Lula le dijo que estaba muerta. Quería creer que había algo que podría arreglar todo.

"Despertar de la pesadilla" había sido su primera opción, pero una vez vio su cuerpo y confirmó que era real "sobrevivir hasta el final" se convirtió en la formula mágica que regresaría todo a la normalidad.

Pero Herve se encargó, después, de demostrarle que estaba soñando despierta y las mujeres del clan Animus se encargaron de confirmárselo.

Aunque Kate quería seguir creyendo, en el momento en que abrazó por última vez a Paula se había resignado, ya que al fin había aceptado para sí misma que se había equivocado y todos los verdaderos problemas no tenían ninguna solución.


End file.
